disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Delgado
'''Victor Delgado '''is an old friend of Chancellor Esteban who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. He is voiced by Lou Diamond Phillips. Personality Victor is an extremely ruthless, cruel, and selfish man who always makes trouble everywhere he goes. As noted by Francisco and Luisa, he's been a thief since he was a boy. He freely betrays anyone for the sake of his own personal gain as shown when he betrayed everyone in Avalor including his own father to help Shuriki gain power so she would name him Chancellor of Avalor. He's also shown to feel no guilt or shame about the harm he causes to fulfill his desires as shown when he was only upset that Shuriki banished him from the Kingdom and instead made Esteban Chancellor. Role in the Series During King Raul's reign, Victor's father was the Royal Treasurer of Avalor. He and Chancellor Esteban would often race through the palace and Esteban would always finish second for which Victor nicknamed him El Segundo. Forty-one years ago, Victor and Esteban made a deal with an evil power-hungry sorceress named Shuriki: They would help her invade Avalor if she gave them power after she took over. However after she took over, Shuriki had Victor and his family banished from Avalor and made Esteban Chancellor. Victor first appears in "King of the Carnaval" when he and his daughter Carla arrive at Avalor Palace. After Elena shows him the Royal Treasury and Carla steals the key from a sentry, Victor tries to steal the Crown Jewels but is stopped by the booby traps inside. Once back outside, He blackmails Esteban into helping him rob the Royal Treasury of Avalor by threatening to tell the Royal Family and the whole kingdom he helped Shuriki invade Avalor if he refuses. However, it's Elena that comes back out with the jewels. When Esteban comes back out, he explains Elena caught him and he had to give her the jewels to cover himself. Victor tells him to get the jewels back with their old slight of hand tricks or he'll spill the beans about what he did to his family. To ensure that Esteban succeeds, Victor takes control of the float and gives the Royal Family a bumpy ride. When Esteban comes back with the jewels, Victor sees that Esteban didn't take back Queen Lucia's tiara. Esteban tells him that that's because Elena's wearing it and he'll be seen. Victor orders Carla to get rid of the others and take the tiara. Esteban tells him he has enough jewels to which Victor retorts "The tiara is the only piece that matters. We're not leaving without it." To which Esteban bites back "Then you are not leaving at all!" and stops the coach. Furious, Victor drops the bomb about Esteban's betrayal to Elena. After Carla steals the tiara, Victor imprisons Elena and Esteban. However, Victor and Carla are stopped by the Carnaval Parade long enough for Elena and Esteban to instigate a chase. Victor and Carla are soon apprehended by Elena, her family, and her subjects. Elena banishes Victor and Carla forever. However, Victor vows to return for the tiara and get revenge. He and Carla return in the special, Realm of the Jaquins, they interfere in Nico's guardian test, in order to get him sent back to the Jaquin realm of Vallestrella, allowing them to follow him and gain access. They do not manage to get into the portal before it closes, but are given another chance when Elena and Luna use the portal to go and speak to King Verago and manage to make it through. Once there, they journey to a mountain location, using a map that was given to Victor by an old friend of his, and free a forest sprite named Marimonda to aid them in taking over Avalor. Later, the two wreck a trap Elena sets and reveal that they are behind Marimonda's release. Marimonda uses Migs to open the gate and the three of them go back to Avalor. However, unbeknownst to everyone, releasing Marimonda to invade Avalor was just a distraction and Victor and Carla's real plan was to give the magic jewel they removed to free Marimonda to his old friend: Shuriki. Shuriki uses the jewel's magic to restore her youth and promises to make the pair malvagos so they can conquer Avalor together. Allied with Shuriki again, Victor and Carla begin retrieving gems that she can use to forge a new wand for herself, but all of the ones they bring her have little magic in them, so she sends them to the abandoned capital of Tepet Muul to retrieve the powerful Jewel of Maru. However, Victor and Carla encounter resistance from Elena and Mateo, and end up failing to retrieve the Jewel, as Carla had it, but Elena forces her to drop it, leaving Victor and Carla to retreat back to Shuriki empty-handed. With their presence now known to Elena, and with the Royal Guards and citizens of Avalor hunting for them, Victor and Carla decide to take Shuriki across the border to the neighboring kingdom of Paraiso to find a gem there Shuriki can use to craft a new wand. However, they are forced to avoid being seen by the Jaquins, and by the time they reach the border, Elena and Paraiso Princess Valentina have signed a peace treaty between their kingdoms, increasing the guard detail at the border crossing, leaving Shuriki and the Delgados to rethink their plans now that they were trapped in Avalor for the time being. Unable to leave Avalor now, Shuriki decides to take advantage of Victor's earlier failed attempt to steal Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara from the Royal Treasury by having Carla drink a shape-shifting potion that turns her into a girl she dubs as "Rita Perez", a distant cousin of Armando, though her reflection is still her normal appearance, thus having Victor warn Carla that she must avoid mirrors at all costs while she tries to steal the tiara so Shuriki can use the jewel in it to forge a new wand for herself. Carla succeeds with getting deep into Elena's inner circle, but is unable to steal the tiara immediately due to all the preparations for the Jaquin Festival. Victor arrives in disguise during the festival to ask Carla if she has it yet, but when Carla says she does not have it yet, Victor warns her she must get it as soon as possible before the shape-shifting potion wears off and her cover is blown, leaving his daughter to remain undercover and continue to stay in Elena's good favor. Victor later comes across his daughter again, who again explains she's been unable to retrieve Lucia's tiara from the Royal Treasury. However, she later returns to Shuriki to reveal she's learned of Mateo brewing up a Reversal Potion to revive the malvago Fiero. Shuriki decides to use this to her advantage since Fiero would prove to be a powerful ally with taking revenge on Elena and Avalor. Some time later, Carla discovers her Shape-shifting Potion wearing off, and returns to Shuriki for more, but the sorceress refuses due to Carla's lack of success with her undercover missions. However, revealing a new plan regarding Elena and everyone being at the Sunflower Festival, Victor and Shuriki are able to slip into Avalor City in disguise, and Carla is able to retrieve the Reversal Potion and give it to Shuriki, only to be seen by Naomi. Returning to where Fiero is, Victor and Carla watch as Shuriki revives him, and after learning that Fiero had been banished by Shuriki some time prior like them, Victor and Carla join Shuriki and Fiero as they breach the Royal Treasury to retrieve the gem from Lucia's tiara, then attempt to grab the Codex Maru from Mateo's lab, only to have Mateo prevent them from stealing it, with Fiero only grabbing a few blank pages. As they take their leave, they are discovered by Elena, who's horrified to see Shuriki again, and seeing the Delgados and Fiero working with her. Mateo and Naomi manage to protect Elena and arm her with the Scepter of Light, allowing her to break Shuriki's new wand, and the villains are forced to retreat under Fiero's suggestion. When Fiero reveals that the hidden writing on the pages he stole from the Codex will lead them to something that will even the playing field against Elena and her Scepter of Light, they make haste for Shuriki's carriage to escape before being discovered by Elena and the others on horseback. During this time, Victor and Carla are offended when Fiero requests that Shuriki make him Royal Malvago when she takes over again, despite her agreement with them to make them Malvagos as well, which she intends to uphold. Learning of the location of the first piece to the dark counterpart to the Scepter of Light, the Scepter of Night, Victor joins Shuriki, Fiero, and Carla with looking for it, but he and Carla continue to feel underappreciated because of Fiero being Shuriki's second-in-command and future Royal Malvago. As a result, when they locate the pyramid the first piece of the Scepter of Night is in, only to run into Elena and her friends, Victor manages to sneakily tail Fiero into the pyramid while Carla and Shuriki act as decoys. However, because of their arguing, it leads to Elena getting her hands on the first piece of the Scepter of Night, forcing Victor and Fiero to retreat back to Shuriki empty-handed, but not without having learned of the riddle leading to the second piece. Once the still bickering Victor and Fiero climb into Shuriki's carriage, Carla drives it away to begin the hunt for the next piece. Disney Junior: The Animated Series In Catboy and the Realm of the Jaquins, he and Carla trick Catboy (as Jaquin Boy) into releasing Marimonda from the jar Elena used to trap her. In Catboy and the Jewel of Maru, Victor and Carla battle Jaquin Boy and Kwazii who were helping Amaláy protect the Jewel of Maru in the Spirit World. Unfortunately, he and Carla were defeated and kicked out of the Spirit World by Jaquin Boy and Kwazii’s powers. In Catboy and the Three Little Jaquins, Victor and Carla were sneaking into the Avalor palace to steal the jewels just for Shuriki’s powers to grow stronger. However, they were defeated by Jaquin Boy, Isabel, Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella before Elena and the other jaquins arrived, but just before Elena ordered the guards to arrest both Victor and Carla, the duo managed to escape. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Grown-ups Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Magical Characters Category:Wizards Category:Henchmen Category:Magical villains Category:Parents